


Netflix and Chill

by GordandV



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: “You…you think Netflix and chill means watching an actual movie,” Damian states slowly as he face palms himself.One Google search later and Jon groans into his knees in shame while Damian makes a promise to try and communicate better in the future.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 158





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a pretty funny situation, so I made it happen.
> 
> ~Gord

Damian waits about twenty minutes after the movie starts before he makes his move. He reaches over and grabs the edge of the empty popcorn bowl to remove it from Jon’s lap. Jon makes a small noise of thanks though his eyes never leave the screen situated at the end Damian’s bed. Not even when Damian shifts closer and carefully puts his arm around Jon’s shoulders does that get much of Jon’ attention. It does get a soft smile and makes the other boy shift down a bit to tuck himself better against Damian. They sit in silence a bit longer and Damian isn’t sure if Jon is being polite or is simply oblivious to how fast his pulse is.

“Jon?”

“Mhm?”

“You…you are still sure about tonight?”

“Definitely,” Jon hums as turns his head to nuzzle Damian’s chest a bit like a happy cat. “I’ve been waiting for this night all week.” He then leans up a bit and kisses the underside of Damian’s jaw. “You alright? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“Fine,” says Damian quickly, and, figuring Jon who has admitted to being a follower rather than a leader, takes the kiss as a sign.

It’s easy for Damian to sink down those few inches as one hand cups Jon’s face to bring their mouths together. He hopes Jon can feel everything he can’t put into words at that first kiss because he isn’t sure he’d be able to say anything comprehensible. Instead of talking Damian frames one lip between his then carefully bites down. That earns a little groan from Jon whose eyes flutter shut. Damian doesn’t let go, nibbles just a little more until he feels Jon’s hands grab at his hips, then tilts his head a bit as he licks into Jon’s mouth. At first he’d found anything with tongues utterly revolting, had almost punched Jon the very first time said appendage had tried to squirm between his own lips, but practice as they said made perfect.

What he doesn’t expect is Jon’s hands to slide up his stomach to his chest before pushing him away. “We’re missing the movie,” comes the gentle whisper as Jon settles back into the pillow mound. For a moment Damian sits, stunned, then figures he went too fast. Normally it would take some minutes before either escalated their kissing to tongues and nipping; Damian was too eager. This was Jon telling him to start slowly. He nods to himself and he recalculates.

“Here, sit here,” he says without warning as he sits up more and spreads his legs. Jon gives him a funny look then shrugs and sits himself in the newly vacated area. It takes a few more seconds until Jon settles comfortably with his back to Damian’s chest.

“You can still see?” asks Jon quietly as he folds his arms over Damian’s which are looped over his stomach.

“Perfectly.”

This time Damian starts slowly. He keeps his head on Jon’s shoulder and doesn’t do anything as one hand slips down to the bottom of Jon’s shirt and pushes it up a bit. His fingertips meet skin and start to stroke up and down, barely covering an inch. The muscles underneath tense then relax. He keeps up the pattern for a bit and feels Jon further relax against him. Eventually his fingertips dip down under the waistband to Jon’s boxers, and that earns a little squirm. He keeps his hand right by Jon’s hipbone as he traces horizontal lines, gentle and teasing. It isn’t until he’s trying to shove his hand farther into Jon’s pants that Jon’s legs clamp shut and he grabs at Damian’s wrist and stop any more movement.

“Not now, maybe later?” asks Jon as he puts the wandering hand flat on his belly and holds it there. His voice sounds a little strained and Damian huffs a bit as he ducks his face into Jon’s neck. Jon chuckles a bit. “There’s gonna be this really cool car chase, just watch.”

There is indeed an intense and rather stupid car chase sequence that involves not one but three helicopters and an army tank. As soon as the scene wraps up Damian figures it constitutes “later” so he pushes some of Jon’s hair back then starts to kiss his neck. He works his way down to Jon’s shoulder until the t-shirt won’t stretch any further and he works his way back up. He starts sucking on one spot as his hands grab at Jon’s waist and squeeze. He starts adding a bit of teeth, somewhat thankful that Jon will never bruise under his ministrations, then has Jon flinch away at a harder bite.

“What are you doing?” Jon sounds angry, and Damian blinks in confusion. Was he not doing this right?

“I thought you said later?”

“I did, and the movie’s still going, so would you please stop it?”

“Movie?” repeats Damian as Jon leans forward enough to look back. He’s blushing but looks upset.

“Yeah, the movie?” Jon says as if Damian’s just said something incredibly stupid. He holds out a hand to the screen. “This thing you invited me over to watch? I’m sorry if you don’t like it anymore, but I want to find out what happens.”

“You…want to watch the movie?” Damian had been under the impression the movie was purely for background noise and would not be watched much if at all.

“Of course I do! I’ve been waiting all week to see it, but apparently you have other ideas of what we should be doing,” grumbles Jon. “Honestly if you just wanted to kiss and stuff you should have just said so.”

“I…did.”

“What? No you didn’t.”

Damian feels incredibly foolish as his feels his body go hot with shame as Jon’s rejections start to make sense. “We were supposed to Netflix and chill.”

“Yeah, and you keeping ruining it by putting the moves on me,” huffs Jon with no hesitation. “I get that we haven’t been able to get any private time lately, but I really thought you’d be okay with just a movie and relaxing.”

“You think I actually wanted to watch the movie.”

Jon’s face wrinkles up as he shakes his head a bit and goes to sit at the foot of Damian’s bed. “What did you think I wanted to do?”

“Netflix and chill.”

“I’m trying to, but you’re making it a little hard, Damian.”

“You…you think Netflix and chill means watching an actual movie,” Damian states slowly as he face palms himself. His voice drops. “Of course you do.”

“Obviously,” replies Jon sourly.

“I have made a grave miscalculation,” sighs Damian as he covers his face completely and tries to calm his breathing.

“Miscalculation?”

“It is a code,” spits Damian. “Netflix and chill. It is a euphemism for sexual intimacy. You can put on a movie but there is never any intention to actually watch it.”

Jon’s face screws up further. “No it doesn’t.”

One Google search later and Jon groans into his knees in shame while Damian makes a promise to try and communicate better in the future.


End file.
